Morning
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: The sun rises, and the Prince and Princess of Manjipoor must rise with it... AU


_A/n: ~Okay so, Emily Robins and Miles Szanto make Alex and Kuru look like the world's cutest couple and I'm adamant on making a few, what is it called, 'Kulex' plots for all you squealers. ;) So let's skip the jibber-jabber because I know you all want to start reading. Someone was going to write this eventually, so I might as well be first lol. Happy Scrolling!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning<br>**_  
><em><strong>July 14, 2011<br>**_  
><em><strong>by: Her Head in the Clouds<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun burns hot on the Manjipoorian forest this morning, but the royal chambers are cool and airy. Being aloft amongst the highest floors of the castle has its many advantages. Another one of which includes how sounds and servants tend to take more than a while to reach the inhabitants above, and the early morning workers below. Sleep goes undisturbed, rest is well deserved, and peace until the duties calls Alex and Kuru away is a gift.<p>

She rolls in her sleep away from the creeping sunlight in the high window and towards the edge of the bed, her left arm warm and tingly from being caught in the heat for too long. It wakes her up and makes her sigh, another peaceful night is over and instinct tells her to rise. But Alex is still too tired and she isn't expected until noon for a council meeting. She inwardly smirks to herself and tries to snuggle deeper into the silk pillows. Maybe she can afford to get up in another hour or two...nobody needs to expect her to.

Suddenly a long arm reaches over her and gently slides around her waist.

Well, nobody except for him.

The arm squeezes her middle tightly and instant warmth and butterflies rushes through her whole body - it never changes whenever he does it. Kuru is suddenly right up behind her, his lean chest pillowing her back with extra heat as he leans in closely to speak softly into her ear.

"Good morning, Liliuokalani," he breathes. He grins when he sees the scowl erupt on her face.

"Don't say that," she softly grumbles with her eyes still closed. "Saying that makes it true, and I don't want it to be morning yet."

A laugh erupts from his throat as Kuru continues to stare down at her face. He sees a small tug of a smile in the corners of her mouth so he bends his chin down to rest on her shoulder, teasing her while his face is inches from hers. His formal accent is still strong but humble as ever.

"But we have royal matters to attend to. Surely you wouldn't want to disappoint your people by becoming a terrible example of what it means to be a Princess."

Alex's face crinkles.

"Don't you think I've already made that clear in all the past years traveling between this world and my own?"

He is really cutting in to her precious extra sleep time with all his talking.

"Yes, and for all your faults, Manjipoor has become a much better society to live in. Regardless of all that has happened in your trials and errors."

Alex huffs.

"I know."

"And the people have seen your kind heart and strong will. They are always proud of your efforts."

She furrows her eyebrows together.

"And I believe them."

"And I know that the ancestors of Manjipoor are smiling down on us today because y-!"

"Kuru?"

"Yes?"

"You're doing it again," she says in a sing-song voice.

At first, he doesn't understand what she means and gives her a confused look. Then it clicks, and he smiles sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I know I that must stop praising you for everything you've done for Manjipoor."

They both know he would have meant to continue on and say '...and for me', but it even though it is unspoken, the words still linger in the air. It makes Alex finally turn over to face him. She smiles.

"You're too sweet Kuru, stop."

"I know. And I fear people will continue to use that as an advantage over me."

Alex rolls her eyes then stares back into his long, handsome features.

"They'll try. But as long as I'm Princess, I've got your back." she says with a firm nod, her eyes still holding a sleepy gaze. Kuru smiles.

"And if they try anything to harm you, you know I have yours" he softly answers back.

Alex smirks.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, let's go back t-!"

"Oh no you don't." Kuru pulls her body back close to him when she attempts to roll over and go back to sleep again. With an excited yelp, she jumps a little and turns over her shoulder to give him the sharpest glare she can.

"Kuru!"

"You mean, _your heinous._"

"You won't be for long if you keep doing that!" The venom is there, but the laughter is caught in her eyes.

Kuru grins again.

"Please Alex?" he pleads. And she hates to hear him plea. But it is much better than remembering hearing him accepting her commands when they were teenagers.

She sighs and gives in, and without turning to give him the acknowledgement, she spins around in her lie and begins to swing her feet over the king-sized bed.

"Kuru, I swear, you're the only reason why I am such a good Princess, and why I haven't gone straight into comatose yet."

Kuru smiles at his achievement in getting her to rise and rolls himself over to the other side of the bed to get up.

"Well you may not be like the Sleeping Beauty in those fairytale stories your sister once read to me. But I would surely kiss you, if that is what it would take for you to wake up."

Alex, not expecting the comment, spins in her walk to the royal walk-in closet, where the servants usually left their morning robes before bathing, to give Kuru a shocked but thoughtful stare. She finds him staring at her with a sweet smile on his face as he fixes his morning bed-head and walks around the bed to walk with her. Alex feels her face pleasantly heat up as she places her hands on her hips and gives him an equally tender smile.

"Oh yeah, you're good."

Kuru rushes in his steps to grab her hand and together they walk to retrieve their fresh robes for the new day.

"I must admit though. Having the luxury of sleeping on such a fine bed is making it increasingly difficult for my willpower to push me up in the morning."

Alex tightens her fist around his hand.

"Just one of the many things to keep looking forward to when you're a Prince."

And Kuru knows, she is right and more.

* * *

><p><em>Haa, I'm dying from the idea! I'm always gonna have love for this pairing. ;D I hope this idea warmed your insides as it did for me. Until my next work sweethearts, thanks for reading and continue having a great summer! Stay gold!<em>

_Much love, Abby~_


End file.
